


Set Free

by samidha



Category: Justified
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, POV Female Character, Queer Character, Queer Themes, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Knowing who Ava Crowder is tells you all you need to know for this fic.... Oh, the beautiful changes that have been wrought.... :)





	Set Free

Ava Voegel floats into Harlan on a burst of air. No one sees her, and no one knows where she came from or where she’s going now that she’s breezed into town. One thing is for certain: she chose this place, and they won’t make her go, not for anything. She knows a home when she finds one.

She pulls the wind around her like a shroud, dares her body to shiver under the currents.

The very air is hers to wield as she will. There are other things that are hers as well. She may not have launched a thousand ships with the power of her beauty, but she has a come hither look that is all her own. Her eyes alone have brought her the attention of every man, woman and child she has ever wanted to notice her, and a fair number of those she hasn’t wanted at all. Still, she has chosen this place and she will take it for what it is; almost too small to contain her, yet just small enough to avoid the worst of city life, the inevitable press of people once they come to understand.

She chooses Harlan for the size, for the propensity of people too caught up in their own hate, their own misguided rivalries, to worry any about a girl who blows in from nowhere, a girl who can take what she wants and leave the rest.

She watches the family feuds play out before her, and she slips deftly in and out of the crevices between, selecting her prey from among the ones just trying to get ahead, just trying to hold onto a bit of honor.

Her favorite is Mildred Stephens, who comes to her covered in bruises and belt marks but kisses fierce and hot, like she’s putting all of herself behind every single touch to Ava’s skin. Like she can taste freedom on Ava’s lips.

”We’re goin’ ta get free of this place,” Millie says, like she’s assuring them both, and Ava smiles.

”You will, little bird. You will.”

Millie Stephens is perfect. There won’t be another one like her in a hundred thousand souls, but that’s all right. Ava’ll remember.


End file.
